


La Vie En Violet

by theglitterati



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre comes home from work to find that Courfeyrac has planned a very lacy surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie En Violet

Courfeyrac was waiting expectantly for Combeferre when he opened the door, an hour late.

“Long day?” Courfeyrac asked from the couch, his eyes wide. Combeferre’s mood must have shown on his face.

“Unbelievably,” he said, shutting the door behind him and dropping his bag on the floor. He walked across the room and flopped down next to Courfeyrac, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“My poor, hot doctor,” Courfeyrac said sympathetically. “Are you feeling tired, or grumpy, or both?”

Combeferre frowned. Both sounded right, but he didn’t want to bring his bad mood home with him. “Neither now that I’m here with you?” he ventured instead.

“Oh, _excellent_ answer,” Courfeyrac grinned. “Because I have a little surprise planned.” His voice was a singsong, teasing. Then he sobered. “Seriously, though, if you’re too tired, it can wait until another night.”

“What kind of surprise?” Combeferre asked.

Courfeyrac answered with a question of his own. “Are you up for a little physical activity?”

With Courfeyrac, physical activity almost always meant sex. Except for when it meant learning complicated dance routines. But given the look in his eyes, Combeferre was betting on the first one.

After the day he had had, Combeferre was more than ready for something good to happen. “Lead the way,” he told Courfeyrac.

Combeferre realized, when he took in that their bedroom looked the same way it always did, that he had been expecting some decoration.

“What’s the surprise?” he asked, glancing around the room.

“It’s not a surprise if you ask, now, is it?” Courfeyrac replied, stepping into Combeferre’s personal space. “You’ll figure it out eventually.”

Combeferre decided to take his word for it. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Courfeyrac’s, deepening the kiss quickly, finding he was not in the mood for waiting. Courfeyrac reciprocated eagerly, closing the space between them. Combeferre walked Courfeyrac backwards, so that they both fell onto the bed.

Courfeyrac scooted towards the headboard, laying his head back on the pillows, and Combeferre followed as fast as he could, leaning over Courfeyrac and pinning his hands over his head.

“You’re feisty today,” Courfeyrac said, Combeferre having freed up his mouth to focus on his neck.

Combeferre pulled back, teasing. “Do you want me to stop?”

“God, no,” Courfeyrac said, smiling wickedly. He arched his back to bring his hips off the bed, grinding them against Combeferre’s. Combeferre released his hands and started working on the buttons of Courfeyrac’s shirt instead.

And it was under Courfeyrac’s shirt that Combeferre found his surprise. He only got two buttons undone before he caught sight of a flash of purple lace.

“What,” Combeferre deadpanned. Courfeyrac just smiled innocently. Combeferre almost ripped the last three buttons off.

He could clearly see now that Courfeyrac was wearing a purple bralette under his shirt, made of see-through mesh with lace on the edges. Combeferre just stared, slack-jawed, at him.

“Do you like it?” Courfeyrac asked, a bit self-conscious after such a long silence.

“Fuck,” Combeferre swore. His head was racing too fast for him to come up with anything coherent. “That is – you are – the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Courfeyrac smirked, finding his confidence again easily. “Oh, just you wait,” he said.

Combeferre quickly realized what he meant: the bralette was obviously part of a set. Frantically, he pulled at the button on Courfeyrac’s pants.

He let out a gasp when he pulled them down enough to reveal a pair of purple lace hipsters, and then another when he saw the garter belt and thigh highs. As he finished removing Courfeyrac’s jeans, Combeferre was well aware that his expression of incredulity must have made him look like a kid from a Youtube video who had just found out they were going to Disneyland. But he was powerless to change it.

“Take yours off, too,” Courfeyrac prompted. Combeferre obeyed, as fast as he could, until he was down to just his boxers. Then he moved to straddle Courfeyrac’s legs, looking reverently down at his gorgeous boyfriend.

“So, all in all, a good surprise, then?” Courfeyrac asked. Combeferre slid up the bed to bite Courfeyrac’s bottom lip before answering.

“The best,” he said. “You look incredibly sexy.” He planted a quick kiss on Courfeyrac’s lips before adding, “Thank you. I love you.”

Courfeyrac smiled. “Love you too. But I didn’t buy all this stuff so that I could wear it while we talk about our feelings.”

Combeferre laughed. “Fair enough,” he said gently, before moving a hand between them to palm Courfeyrac’s already-hard cock through the lace, being anything but gentle. Courfeyrac moaned and slid one foot up Combeferre’s leg from behind, and the feeling of the silk against his skin made Combeferre moan back.

“Okay,” Combeferre said, his voice somehow both husky and professional. He backed up and settled between Courfeyrac’s legs. “I need to be inside you like ten minutes ago.” He slowly tugged off Courfeyrac’s panties, relishing in the way his cock moved when it was freed from them. “Just so you know,” he added, “if I didn’t want to see you in these again, I’d be ripping them.” Courfeyrac’s mouth formed a perfect “O” in response.

Combeferre wasted no time opening Courfeyrac up, pushing his slicked fingers into him until he was stretched out and writhing. He played with the straps that held up the thigh highs with his free hand as he did, snapping them a few times to get a reaction out of Courfeyrac. And then stripped off his boxers, lubed himself up, and pressed into Courfeyrac all in one thrust, filling him up perfectly as he always did.

Combeferre wanted to go slower than usual, but given the debauched vision of Courfeyrac beneath him, he could only speed up, moving a little more roughly than normal out of pure need. He tried to memorize this image, Courfeyrac in lace, his mouth open as he said Combeferre’s name again and again. Combeferre slid his hands over Courfeyrac’s chest, playing with his nipples through the mesh, as he fucked him, then pulled one of Courfeyrac’s legs up onto his shoulder, pressing his lips against the silky fabric of the stockings. Courfeyrac liked him to talk while they did this, and Combeferre was pretty sure that he was, though he had no idea what he was saying.

All it took in the end was one particularly loud moan of his name from Courfeyrac to send Combeferre over the edge. He thrust into Courfeyrac’s prostate one final time and came deep inside him with a curse. Courfeyrac reached up and ran his hands over Combeferre’s chest while he caught his breath.

Once he pulled out, Combeferre lay down beside Courfeyrac and trailed a line of kisses up his neck to his ear.

“That was amazing, Courf,” he whispered. “Would you prefer it if I blew you, or do you wanna hear me?” He was pretty sure he knew what Courfeyrac would pick.

“I wanna hear you,” Courfeyrac breathed, shutting his eyes.

Combeferre had guessed right. If the sight of Courfeyrac in lingerie was Combeferre’s prize, Combeferre’s voice would be Courfeyrac’s. He loved Combeferre’s way with words.

“Here,” Combeferre said, leaning away for a moment to retrieve Courfeyrac’s underwear from where it had fallen off the bed. “Put these back on. Just keep them pulled down a bit.”

Courfeyrac inhaled sharply and obeyed, opening his eyes long enough to pull the panties on so that they rested just below his cock, and then shut his eyes again in anticipation.

Combeferre reached down and took Courfeyrac in his hand, stroking him lightly and slowly to start with. Now that he had finished, his head was much clearer, and he could sort out his thoughts more easily.

“Sorry I didn’t last very long,” Combeferre started. “But you just looked so sexy that I couldn’t hold back.” Courfeyrac let out a sound like _mmm_. “Did you like wearing this for me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Courfeyrac answered, his voice wavering as Combeferre gripped him tighter.

“Good,” Combeferre said simply. “Next time I promise you’ll get to show off how hot you look in this outfit for longer. I’m going to fuck you from behind next time, with your panties around your thighs like they are right now.”

“Fuck, that sounds amazing, I want that so bad,” Courfeyrac rambled. He started breathing heavily.

Combeferre could tell Courfeyrac was close, and he had something that he wanted to ask, so he figured he should do it now. “If I asked you to, would you ever wear this stuff out of the house for me?”

Courfeyrac moaned at the idea. “Yes, of course, Ferre, I would.”

Combeferre shuddered a bit at the thought, already anticipating it. “God, that would be so hot,” Combeferre said, his words running away from him. “Fuck, Courfeyrac, to know that you were wearing that underneath your clothes, just for me, I don’t think I’d be able to control myself, I’d have to drag you off into a broom closet at the Musain or something and just—”

Courfeyrac came with a shout, spending himself over Combeferre’s hand and the purple lace below his cock. Combeferre stroked him through it, pressing kisses to his ear until he was too sensitive in both spots to keep going.

“That,” Courfeyrac said when his breathing returned to normal, “was incredible.”

“It really was,” Combeferre said. “Thank you,” he added, with unusual shyness.

“You are more than welcome,” Courfeyrac said. “I’m glad you had fun. I just wanted to do something special for you.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Combeferre asked with a smile, feeling very lucky indeed.

“Learned how to put that mouth of yours to good use, for one,” Courfeyrac said. “I’m gonna shower now, and put this stuff in the laundry. You wanna come?”

Combeferre grinned. “Definitely.”


End file.
